


ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 2

by Allora, Li_Liana



Series: ОДО (Остаться должен один) [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6173005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allora/pseuds/Allora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экстрим-шоу на выживание с участием персонажей ВК ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ОДО (Остаться должен один): ДЕНЬ 2

**Author's Note:**

> Участники:  
> Арагорн, Халдир, Мерри, Саруман, Фарамир, Румил, Пин, Лурц, Галадриэль, Розалия, Шелоб, Денетор, Леголас, Портфелия, 9-й назгул, Эовин, Линдир, Гимли, Ангмарец, Эомер, Кэрдан, Барлог, Глаурунг, Умбарец-Джек-Воробей, Харадский воин.

**Утро.**

**_Часов пять утра._ **

 

Включается звук сирены, и на весь дом звучит объявление:

"Конкурс на выселение проиграли Боромир и Балин. У Денетора теперь три очка, у Харадца - четыре.

Боромир Гондорский покидает игру. Поощрительный приз - статуя Лурца в натуральную величину.

Балин Морийский - покидает игру. Поощрительный приз - портрет Барлога кисти Саурона Готхауэра.

Сегодняшние кандидаты на выселение: Фарамир - 0 очков, Пин - 1 очко, Румил - 1 очко"

 

Галадриэль просыпается от объявления ведущих и уходит бродить на морское побережье. Денетор и Харадец громко возвращаются на свой второй этаж.

 

ДЕНЕТОР: Так, а почему все спят?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ша! Мы победили!

 

Из своей спальни вылезает сонный Саруман.

 

САРУМАН: Что за крики в такую рань? Вам ночных концертов мало было?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Я не понял, а че, уже утро? Мы ж токо на полчасика ушли!

ДЕНЕТОР: А кто давал концерты? И по какому поводу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Народ! Поимейте совесть! Пять часов утра! Даже нормальные призраки в это время спят. Берите пример с назгулов.

 

Легкие на помине в гостиную приходят оба короля-призрака. В окне появляется голова Глаурунга.

 

ГЛАУРУНГ: Люди-нелюди, мы с Барлогом есть хотим! У нас в пещере холодильника нету. Если припасами не поделитесь - начнем жрать кого попало.

САРУМАН: О! Еще одна ранняя пташка.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А мы не съедобные!

ГЛАУРУНГ: Мда? А огненный и крылатый говорил, что с удовольствием позавтракал бы назгулятинкой.

АНГМАРЕЦ: Заливал. Мы старые и невкусные, а он всю жизнь свежатинку предпочитал. Пусть лучше хоббитов из подвала себе наковыряет.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Кстати о завтраке. Я не хочу опять жрать колбасу с кетчупом. Может, сделаем шашлычки на костерке? Погодка как раз подходящая.

 

Все проникаются идеей с шашлыками. Ангмарец, Денетор и Саруман идут на улицу разводить костер, остальные будят Лурца и отправляются искать мясо в холодильнике.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ(бродя в дебрях холодильника): Холодно, млин!

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Какой идиот придумал строить пятикомнатные холодильники?

ЛУРЦ: Эй! Идите сюда! Я морозильник нашел.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Так, что тут у нас? Слева всякие птички и прочие мелкие тушки. На голодного дракона точно не хватит.

ЛУРЦ: Вот что-то похожее на замороженных овец валяется. Берем?

ХАРАДЕЦ: Ага! Надо будет на выходе еще малость овощей захватить.

 

Нагруженные припасами добытчики выходят во двор. Барлог с Глаурунгом тут же отбирают у них львиную долю мяса, так что им приходится повторить свой рейд в глубины морозильника. Дракон выдыхает пламя, по быстрому размораживает и тут же поджаривает нескольких барашков. Барлог уплетает тушки в сыром виде.

 

БАРЛОГ: Внутри дожарятся.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ(накалывая кусочки мяса на палочки и поднося их к костру): Ничего вы в правильных шашлыках не понимаете.

 

На этаже хоббитов Мерри просыпается от доносящихся с улицы ароматов.

 

МЕРРИ: Шашлыками запахло! Я тоже хочу!

РОЗАЛИЯ(просыпаясь): Сейчас, мальчики, мы вам с Портфелией завтрак приготовим.

ГИМЛИ(тоже просыпаясь, с диванчика в гостиной хоббитов): А может, упадем на хвост тем, кто шашлыки готовит?

ХАЛДИР(с того же диванчика): Неплохая мысль. Можно лориэнские шашлычки из рябчиков, с лучком, помидорчиками, яблочками, огурчиками…

ПИН: ???

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Ух, ты какой потрясающий рецепт? Расскажешь?

ХАЛДИР: Даже приготовить могу.

МЕРРИ: А где ты рябчиков возьмешь?

ХАЛДИР: Я их в большом холодильнике видел. Замороженных.

 

Халдир уходит на кухню запасаться продуктами для эльфийских шашлыков, обе хоббитки бегут ему помогать. Гном и хоббиты выходят во двор к костру.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ(ехидно): А мы вам шашлыков не дадим! Нечего было нас ночью на вазоны ронять!

МЕРРИ: А нам ваши шашлыки и не нужны! Нам Халдир по спецрецепту эльфийские приготовит!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: А психованных гномов даже к костру не пустим!

ГИМЛИ: Сам ты психованный!

ЛУРЦ: Вы че? В натуре? Нам что, костра жалко?

ХАРАДЕЦ: А за дровами кто пойдет? Наши уже почти догорели.

 

После кратких препирательств хоббиты присаживаются к костру, а Гимли и Лурц уходят за новой порцией дров.

Линдир с Леголасом спускаются в кухню и помогают готовить мясо для шашлыков. Потом к ним присоединяется и Румил. Часам к девяти четверо эльфов и хоббитки выносят на улицу огромную кучу палочек, с нанизанными на них разными сортами мяса и овощами. Начинается второй заход жарки шашлыков. Подходит Галадриэль, возвращающаяся с утренней пробежки.

 

ГЛЭД: "Лориэнский шашлык от Халдира"? Как мило.

ЛУРЦ(протягивая ей веточку с пережаренными кусочками барашка): Ляди, попробуйте и наших, "второэтажных" шашлыков.

ГЛЭД: Спасибо (и с удивительно искренним энтузиазмом начинает есть предложенное угощение)

 

Последними к шашлыкам приходят Кэрдан, Фарамир с женой, Арагорн и Эомер.

 

**1 конкурс**

К общему костерку со звуком гонга являются ведущие. Мыша в мантии из красной парчи шитой золотом. Ли в чем-то узком и черном с потрепанными лохмотьями ака Мортисия Адамс.

 

Мыша(проворно цапая одну из жарящихся палочек шашлыка): Ну, раз вы все и так уже здесь, то мы решили не звать вас в дом, а сообщить вам о конкурсном задании прямо тут.

АРАГОРН: Не портьте аппетит, а?

Ли(не менее проворно цапая вторую палочку шашлыка): Поздравляю всех вас. Премьера первой серии прошла весьма успешно, и у нас появился новый спонсор для сегодняшнего конкурса. Угадайте, кто?

ВСЕ молчат.

Мыша: А вот и не угадали. Это одно из так расплодившихся в последнее время обществ любительниц слэша.

ЛИНДИР, ЛЕГОЛАС: Нееет !!!

Ли(ехидненько): Как вы, наверное, догадались, для выполнения этого задания вам придется разбиваться на команды по двое.

Мыша: Полные условия конкурса мы объявим, когда определятся все пары.

Ли: поскольку сейчас в игре осталось двадцать пять участников, то тот, кто не найдет себе пары, автоматически выбывает.

Тирр (материализуясь возле самого костра вместе с Шелоб и захватывая хвостом сразу несколько шашлыков): Две склеротички! Как вы могли забыть про раненную Шелоб? И вам не стыдно!

Мыша и Ли смущенно отводят взгляды.

Тирр: В виде моральной компенсации я вылечила ей перебитые лапки, и только попробуйте со мной спорить!

Никто спорить не решается и Тирр исчезает.

 

Первые определившиеся пары: Пин-Портфелия, Мерри-Розалия, Фарамир-Эовин. Остальные продолжают совещаться. Наконец с обреченным видом соглашаются Леголас и Линдир. Потом Кэрдан и Галадриэль. Умбарец галантно приглашает Шелоб быть его дамой на сегодняшний день.

 

Мыша: Господа, поактивнее, поактивнее! Вы что, до вечера тут топтаться собираетесь? У вас же еще конкурс впереди.

 

Следующей парой записываются Барлог и Глаурунг. Потом Гимли с Халдиром и Румил с Лурцем. Покосившись на своего босса, 9-й назгул идет в паре вместе с Харадцем.

 

Оставшиеся (Арагорн, Саруман, Денетор, Ангмарец и Эомер) с легкой ненавистью смотрят друг на друга.

 

АРАГОН: Тьфу ты, мерзость! Три врага и Эомер.

ЭОМЕР: Да что б я?! Да никогда! И вообще, у меня еще кости в сломанной ноге окончательно не срослись.

Ли: Мне всех пятерых с игры выгнать?

САРУМАН: Предлагаю бросить жребий. Две короткие палочки и две длинные.

 

Первым тянет Арагорн и вытягивает длинную. Вторым тянет Эомер - у него короткая. Третьим Ангмарец вытягивает длинную палочку.

 

АРАГОРН: Черт!

АНГМАРЕЦ: $#%$%^!!!

ДЕНЕТОР(ему достается последняя, короткая палочка): Н_И     З_А     Ч_Т_О!!! Идиотская игра!!!

Мыша: Как скажешь. Тирр, хвостатенькая, забери, пожалуйста, отсюда этого повышенно нервного наместника.

 

Является Тирр и тут же исчезает вместе с Денетором. Многие завистливо смотрят им вслед.

 

Мыша: Саруман, Эомер - вы в паре или вас тоже домой отправить?

САРУМАН, ЭОМЕР(упорно отворачиваясь друг от друга): Остаемся.

Ли(радостно): Итак, конкурс называется … "Романтическое свидание". Каждая пара заявляет, какие условия и аксессуары им необходимы для проведения свидания. Мы вам это обеспечиваем. А потом организаторы проекта выставляют баллы каждой паре за степень романтичности.

АРАГОРН(недоверчиво): То есть, если свидание будет совсем неромантичным или вообще будет не очень свиданием, то пара просто получает ноль баллов?

Ли: Совершенно правильно.

 

В это время над головами участников появляется проекционный экран, на котором показывают крайне выразительное лицо Денетора, слышащего эту новость.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Эй, а как же слэш? Так не честно!

САРУМАН: Умный, млин! Сами с Шелоб, небось, отопретесь видовой несовместимостью, а как с остальных - так ему слэш подавай.

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Гы! А что? Кто первый догадался - тот и взял. Кто тебе мешал Шелобу пригласить?

Мыша: Не забывайте, чем больше романтики - тем больше баллов. А получившие нули окажутся кандидатами на выселение.

Ли: Как только пара придумает, что им требуется для романтического свидания - подходите к нам с Мышой, давайте ваш заказ и приступайте к исполнению конкурсного задания.

 

***

Первыми подходят Фарамир и Эовин.

 

ФАРАМИР: Большую кровать.

ЭОВИН: С шелковыми простынями.

ФАРАМИР: И покрывалами из натурального меха.

ЭОВИН: А еще огромную ванную.

ФАРАМИР: И потом, чтоб было, что выпить и чем закусить.

ЭОВИН: И красивого коня.

ФАРАМИР Зачем тебе конь?!

ЭОВИН: Ну… э…э… Что б был! Тебе, разве, красивый конь не нужен?

Ли: Так, все понятно: кровать, простыни, покрывала, ванная, обед, выпивка и конь. Все, свободны. Тирр, можешь забирать эту парочку.

 

***

Леголас и Линдир.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС, ЛИНДИР(хором): Во-первых, нам нужен Адар…

Мыша: YES! Я в вас верила!

Ли: ЧТООО???

ЛЕГОЛАС(прикалываясь): Мы пошутили.

ЛИНДИР: Лес и гитару.

Мыша(подозрительно): И все?

ЛИНДИР: Все.

 

***

Кэрдан и Галадриэль.

 

ГЛЭД: Небольшой столик, изящная сервировка…

КЭРДАН: Изысканное меню, лихолесское красное…

ГЛЭД: Вид на море…

КЭРДАН: На Валинорский залив…

ГЛЭД: Со стороны Валинора, естественно…

Ли: Эй, стоять! Так нечестно!

КЭРДАН: Но вы же сами сказали - любые условия.

Ли(с наигранным энтузиазмом): А, давайте, заменим Валинор на что-нибудь другое?

ГЛЭД: Без Валинора не получится романтики. Извините, но - никак.

КЭРДАН: Я на досуге читал в библиотеке устав ООО "ОДО" *****. Там есть такой интересный пункт на счет того, если организаторы не могут выполнить своих обязательств…

Ли: Упс…

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Какой идиот положил наш устав к ним в библиотеку?!?_

_\- Не я! А кто вообще отбирал тексты?_

_\- Ты сказала, слить полностью всю нашу базу данных на бумагу и сунуть в коттедж._

_\- Я сказала?! Так думать надо, прежде чем исполнять!_

 

Ли(с вымученной улыбкой): Хорошо, организаторы шоу согласны пойти вам навстречу. Мы пригласим Келеборна с Мэалинмель и устроим вас на одном из лучших в мире островных курортов.

КЭРДАН: Нет. Мы требуем или свидания в Валиноре, или выплаты неустойки.

 

Ли с Мышой долго советуются, потом звонят по мобильникам, потом опять советуются.

 

Ли (с еще более вымученной улыбкой): Тогда - совсем эксклюзивное предложение. Точнейшая копия "Титаника" будет сутки плавать на расстоянии около пятидесяти километров от Валинора. Там вам создадут все условия для романтического отдыха.

Мыша: Думаю, своим эльфийским зрением вы вполне рассмотрите ваш чертов остров. Ну как, согласны?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Пожалуй… нет.

Ли: Даже если с вами будут Келеборн и Мэалинмель?

КЭРДАН: Нет.

Мыша: А если мы пригласим на корабль Элронда и Трандуила?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ(в недоумении): А они нам там зачем?

Ли: Мы можем на одни сутки организовать приезд на корабль из Валинора их жен. Думаю, в стратегическом плане это куда выгоднее той неустойки, которую мы могли бы вам заплатить.

КЭРДАН(задумчиво): В последнем предложении есть рациональное звено. Думаю, мы согласимся. Глэд?

ГАЛАДРИЭЛЬ: Да, если только там не будет никаких камер, фотоаппаратов и т.д.

Ли(пожимая плечами): Думаете, Валинор разрешил бы плавать вокруг него с камерами?!

***** ООО"ОДО" - Общество с Ограниченной Ответственностью "Остаться Должен Один"

 

***

Арагорн и Ангмарец.

 

АРАГОРН: Нам шахматы, пожалуйста.

Мыша: Что??

АНГМАРЕЦ: Со слухом плохо?

Ли: И это вы называете романтикой?

АРАГОРН: А что? Мы все отведенное под конкурс время проведем очень близко друг от друга. Ближе, чем в любой другой ситуации.

Ли: Хм… Ну если на это смотреть с такой стороны. Хорошо.

 

***

Пин и Портфелия.

 

ПИН: А можно кошку позвать?

Тут же является Тирр, и Пин что-то шепчет ей на ухо.

Тирр: Поскольку Пин хочет сделать Портфелии сюрприз, то будем считать, что эта пара пожелания уже высказала. (Тирр и оба хоббита исчезают)

 

***

Мерри и Розалия.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Побольше, посторонних, пожалуйста.

Мыша: ???

РОЗАЛИЯ: Надо, чтобы мы все время на виду были, а то Семик еще подумает что-то не то. Как я потом перед ним оправдаюсь?

Ли: Кино? Луна-парк?

МЕРРИ: Ага! Точно! Парк аттракционов! С американскими горками!

 

***

Умбарец и Шелоб.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Для моей дамы, пожалуйста, обед из свежих орков, букет берцовых костей и черепов, путешествие для двоих на склоны огненной горы…

ШЕЛОБ: Ах, ты моя лапочка! Можно я тебя укушу?

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Не при ведущих, моя злодеюшка.

 

***

Саруман и Эомер.

 

САРУМАН: Эомерчик, а давай, я тебя временно в девушку превращу? Такая симпатичная блондинка получится.

ЭОМЕР: Иди ты на ***, старый хрен. Уберите от меня этого извращенца!

Ли(хихикая): Не можем. Вы обязаны быть вместе еще почти шесть часов.

ЭОМЕР: Тьфу!

САРУМАН: Хочу свидание в Изенгарде!

ЭОМЕР: Какой, в баню, Изенгард?! Рохан и только Рохан! В крайнем случае - Хельмова Падь!

САРУМАН: Сам сиди среди своих кобыл! А я хочу культурно отдохнуть!

ЭОМЕР: Тоже мне выискался! Культурный какой! Что, бородку боишься в нашем навозе испачкать?

САРУМАН(Мыше): Можно, я его в девушку превращу? Ну, пожалуйста!

Мыша (задумчиво): Хм… А мне начинает нравиться эта мысль…

ЭОМЕР: **СПАСИТЕ!!!**

(начинает убегать и прятаться от Сарумана с Мышой за Ли, на шум появляется Тирр)

Тирр(деловито): Кого убивают?

ЭОМЕР(тыкая пальцем в Мышь с Саруманом): Они на мою роханскую честь покушаются!!!

Мышь(радостно потирая лапки): У нас же в правилах нет пункта, запрещающего применение магии участникам шоу?

Тирр(ехидно): Здорово! Я только за! Пусть превращает, а я их потом местами поменяю!

САРУМАН: Не понял.

Тирр: Твое сознание на время конкурса перемещу в девушку-Эомера, а его - в твое тело.

САРУМАН: Мы так не договаривались.

Тирр: Думал, ты один тут колдовать умеешь?

Ли: Ладно, проехали. Саруман и Эомер на время конкурса остаются в коттедже.

 

***

Барлог и Глаурунг.

 

БАРЛОГ: А нам ничего и не надо.

 

Разворачиваются и улетают. Какое-то время камеры пытаются лететь за ними. Крылатые сначала поднимаются очень высоко, потом камнем падают вниз и начинаются гонки по узким горным ущельям. Сначала об скалы разбивается первая камера, потом вторая, наконец парочка полностью исчезает со всех мониторов.

 

Ли: Похоже, наши пещерные индивидуалисты для этого конкурса решили полностью уединиться.

 

***

Гимли с Халдиром.

 

ХАЛДИР(честно пытаясь войти в роль): Нам с гномиком что-нибудь поромантичнее. Тихий уголок со свечами…

ГИМЛИ(возмущенно): Что?! Если мы сегодня на одном диване спали, это еще ничего не означает! И зачем я согласился с тобой в паре быть!?!

ХАЛДИР(обижаясь): Думаешь, мне этот конкурс сильно нужен?

Ли: Насчет тихого уголка мы все поняли. Постараемся обеспечить.

 

***

Румил с Лурцем.

 

ЛУРЦ (подмигивая эльфу): А мы с корешом пойдем на дискотеку. Прикид клевый нужен, ну и музычка соответствующая.

Мыша: Будет сделано.

Ли: Может, отправить их на чемпионат по стриптизу?

Мыша: Не издевайся!

 

***

9-й назгул с Харадцем.

 

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Поскольку фан-клубов у нас нет, если попадем в кандидаты - точно вылетим.

ХАРАДЕЦ: Значит, надо стараться не попасть.

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Где там у нас в Средиземье самые вольные нравы? Давайте в Умбар, что ли.

 

***

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Так, ну и кого из наших парочек мы будем показывать в эфире?_

_\- Фарыча с женушкой я сразу цензорю._

_\- Фу, какая ты, я только настроилась…_

_\- Будешь возмущаться, я вообще эти записи постираю._

_\- (Тирр, на пару секунд материализуясь в операторской) А я их уже стерла._

_\- (хором, укоризненно) Тиииррр!!!_

 

Первыми показывают Мерри и Розалию. Они едят мороженое и катаются на карусели. Мерри пытается обнять свою спутницу, но та решительно скидывает его руку.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ты что! Я же приличная хоббитка! Я Сэмика люблю.

МЕРРИ: Ну, Роззи, розочка, нам же баллов не дадут. Неужели, так трудно сделать вид?

РОЗАЛИЯ(гордо): Я своего Сэма не подведу! А будешь приставать - сковородкой получишь! (достает из сумочки небольшую, но все-таки чугунную сковородку) Я ее специально с кухни прихватила!

МЕРРИ(обламываясь): Больно надо! У меня в Шире своя девушка есть. И получше тебя!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Вот и хорошо. (как ни в чем не бывало продолжает есть мороженое)

 

Потом показывают коттедж, а в нем Сарумана и Эомера. Оба сидят спиной друг к другу в гостиной второго этажа. Зато - на одном диване.

 

САРУМАН: Эомерчик, золотко, а может, все-таки согласишься?

ЭОМЕР: Отстань, старый развратник!

САРУМАН: Кончай грубить старшим! А то - превращу и спрашивать не буду!

Тирр(на мгновение появляясь в гостиной): Я все вижу.

САРУМАН: Ну и не надо. (опять поворачивается спиной к своему напарнику)

 

На экране появляется лес. Леголас валяется на траве и жует какой-то стебелек. Линдир сидит рядом с гитарой в руках.

 

Линдир: С детства снились сказки добрые

С детства я могла мечтать

Шла дорогами я долгими

Что бы счастье отыскать

Мне хотелось быть счастливой

Быть любимой и любить

Мне хотелось быть красивой

И тебя с ума сводить

Обернулась я раз птицей

Полетела в облака

В небесах заря лучистая

В путь далекий позвала

Мне хотелось видеть небо

Синеву далеких гор

Где никто ни разу не был

Тот невиданный простор.

Утро встретило прохладою,

Ночь растаяла в лучах

С неба звезд хватать не надо мне

Счастье все в моих руках

С высоты полета птицы

Я увидела тебя

Это мне уже не сниться

Я нашла тебя - судьба

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Лин…

ЛИНДИР: Что?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Думаешь, если ты все время будешь любовные песенки распевать, нам этот конкурс засчитают?

ЛИНДИР: А что ты предлагаешь?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну … Мы могли бы…

ЛИНДИР: Лас!

ЛЕГОЛАС: Что "Лас"? Целовался же я на спор с Арагорном…

ЛИНДИР: Неужели, ты боишься оказаться среди кандидатов на выселение?

ЛЕГОЛАС: Я-то нет. У меня поклонниц много. А вот тебя могут и выкинуть.

ЛИНДИР: Уж как-нибудь переживу.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ну, как знаешь.

 

На экране появляются сверкающие пятна света, и через пару минут становится понятно (камера дает общий план и "наезжает" на вывеску), что это - дискотека в ночном клубе "Голубая Луна". Орк с эльфом лихо отплясывают посреди зала. Румил в обтягивающих брючках и коротком топе из очень тонкой и хорошо выделанной черной кожи. Лурц в кожаных же штанах и куртке, украшенных кучей металлических заклепок и цепочек. Постоянные посетители плотоядно косятся на "сладкую" парочку, но те ни на кого не обращают внимания, увлеченные своим танцем.

 

Картинка сменяется. Укуренные до предела назгул и харадец в окружении горы пустых бутылок пьяно обнимаются в каком-то из умбарских стриптиз-баров.

 

ХАРАДЕЦ: У тебя такие холодные руки…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: А у тебя такая красивая подводка под глазами…

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Немедленно убери с эфира это безобразие!_

_\- А что? Самый нормальный слеш, из всего, что мы сегодня видели._

_\- Хочешь, чтоб нам предъявили рекламу алкоголя и наркотиков?_

 

На экране появляются совершенно трезвые и сосредоточенные Арагорн с Ангмарцем. Судя по валяющемуся возле них листочку, они играют уже семнадцатую партию. Пока с небольшим отрывом выигрывает назгул.

 

Картинка опять сменяется, и зрители могут видеть небольшую уютную комнату, отделанную в восточном стиле. На полу и на стенах пушистые ковры, полукругом стоят низенькие диванчики, на маленьком столике горит несколько свечей, лежит виноград и рахат-лукум, стоят бутылки вина и пара бокалов. В противоположных концах комнаты сидят Халдир и Гимли. Гном с хмурым выражением лица точит свой топор. Халдир не менее насуплено играется с одним из кинжалов.

 

ХАЛДИР: Гимли, кончай дуться! Я же просто пошутил.

ГИМЛИ: Из-за твоих шуточек мы теперь сидим ЗДЕСЬ!

ХАЛДИР: А что тебе тут не нравится? Мило, уютно. Вино с фруктами. Может, выпьем?

ГИМЛИ(заводясь): Мало про меня с Леголасом анекдотов рассказывали?! Теперь еще ты на мою голову! Я вам что, главный комический персонаж?!

ХАЛДИР(пожимая плечами): Не принимай все так близко к сердцу.

 

На экране чертоги Мордора. Какое-то подземелье.

 

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Ах, ты моя паутиночка!

ШЕЛОБ: Ты мой морской козлик!

УМБАРЕЦ-ВОРОБЕЙ: Давай, я тебе спинку почешу?

ШЕЛОБ (издает звук, смутно напоминающий мурлыкание): А я, глупая, столько умбарских пиратов поела. Эх, жаль раньше не знала…

 

На экране зеленая долина, удивительно напоминающая Шир. Пин и Портфелия едут в украшенной цветами тележке, которую везут три белых пони. Пин читает своей даме стихи.

 

ПИН: О, Лучезарная Царица!

О, Дева Западных морей!

О свет надежды, что стремится

К нам, в мир предсумрачных теней!

Портфелия! О, Элберет!

Очей твоих небесный свет!

Тебе поет любой народ

В иной земле, за далью вод.

О, звезды, что твоей рукою

Оживлены в бессветный час!

Сияй, соцветие ночное,

В ненастном сумраке для нас!

Портфелия! О, Элберет!

О, луч, пронзающий метель!

Твой дальний свет за гладью вод

Хранит в душе твой верный … Я.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ(хлопая в ладоши): Пинчик, миленький, как красиво! Это ты сам придумал?

ПИН(смущаясь): Вообще-то - нет. Это одна из эльфийских баллад, записанных Фродо. Я ее только слегка переделал для тебя.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Переделал? Специально для меня? О, Пин (целует его в щеку)

ПИН(совсем красный и смущенный): А еще я хотел тебе подарить… (достает из кармашка небольшую коробочку) Вот. Это тебе.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Что это?

(раскрывает коробочку. В ней - мифриловый медальон на цепочке. На лицевой стороне медальона изображена карта Шира, а по ободку эльфийскими рунами написано "Портфелия" . Внутри - гравировка, на которой две склонившиеся друг к другу хоббитские головки, удивительно похожие на Пина и Портфелию)

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: ПИИИНН!!! (кидается на него с объятиями)

 

Тележка скрывается за поворотом дороги, камера остается на месте, не делая никаких попыток отправиться следом.

 

_Голоса за кадром:_

_\- Как будем делить баллы за этот конкурс?_

_\- Мне понравились Умбарец с Шелоб._

_\- А по-моему, Пин и Портфелия были самыми романтичными._

_\- Хорошо, согласна. Хоббитам по 10-ке. Воробью и паучихе по 9-ке. Ок?_

_\- Саруману с роханцем я бы по нулям поставила._

_\- Но ведь они так романтично ругались!_

_\- Мыш! Конкурс назывался "Романтическое свидание"!_

_\- Ладно-ладно. Но тогда Фарычу и Эовин - 8-ки. Они честнее всех задание отработали._

_\- Барлогу и Глаурунгу по нулю баллов, чтоб неповадно было от камер удирать._

_\- Ли, какая ты злая сегодня. Гному с эльфом - тоже нули. Потому что, если у них была романтика, то я - угол дома. И обоим лихолесцам, кстати тоже._

_\- Да, ну? По-твоему пять часов петь серенады - не романтично?_

_\- Ну… э …э … В каком-то смысле - да, но …_

_\- Считаешь, что игравшие в шахматы короли или танцевавшие на дискотеке орк с эльфом более романтично провели время?_

_\- Нет, в целом. Но им я бы какие-нибудь маленькие баллы поставила. За сообразительность. Столько времени непрерывно танцевать куда сложнее, чем с гитарой в лесу прохлаждаться._

_\- Давай, за дискотеку - 5 баллов, за серенады - 4 и за шахматы - 3._

_\- Кто у нас остался?_

_\- Вторая пара хоббитов и Харадец с назгулом._

_-   Сачкам-полуросликам - не более одного балла. Эта Розалия всю дорогу про "своего Сэмика" твердила. И это-то на "свидании" с Мерри!_

_\- Харадцу с назгулом - 2. За попытку._

_\- А что со сбежавшими эльфийскими владыками?_

_\- Думаю баллов 6-ть - за отыскание лазеек в нашем уставе._

_\- Согласна._

 

Организаторы собирают всех в центральном зале коттеджа и объявляют результаты. В большинстве своем уставшие после конкурса участники постепенно разбредаются по своим этажам (кроме Галадриэли и Кэрдана, которые на "Титанике" до завтрашнего утра).

Линдир и Леголас идут на кухню готовить обед для третьего этажа. Второй этаж опять запасается консервами. Все хоббиты достаточно наелись во время конкурса, поэтому просто ложатся спать.

Гимли после шестичасового сидения с Халдиром не хочет идти к эльфам и довольствуется сыром и колбасой из хоббитского холодильника.

Сытая и довольная Шелоб опять забирается в свою паутину. Барлог и Глаурунг все еще где-то летают.

 

_Голоса за кадром (телефонный звонок):_

_\- Алло? Спонсоры? Из общества любительниц слеша? Мыша, это тебя._

_\- Да… Как это, не было слеша? Как это, рейтинг совсем детский? … Вернуть вам назад ваш спонсорский взнос? … Пожалуйста! Сейчас же к вам Тирр отправим… Почему Тирр? А она у нас ответственная за решение вопросов по претензиям и рекламациям… Как? Уже не хотите? Передумали? Ну, как скажете…_

 

**Второй конкурс.**

 

Звучит гонг.

Являются Ли и Мыша.

 

Мыша: А у меня для вас три новости: хорошая, плохая и еще одна. Хорошая - конкурса на выселение сегодня не будет. Плохая - сегодняшние кандидаты: Саруман, Эомер, Гимли, Халдир, Барлог и Глаурунг. У каждого из них за сегодняшний конкурс одинаковое количество очков - ноль. По результатам голосования завтра игру покинут двое из кандидатов. И последняя новость, группа спонсоров "Технодраконы" оплатила специальный конкурс и специальный приз для наших крылатых участников.

Ли: Приз - сверхскоростной космический корабль, полностью изготовленный из термоустойчивых материалов под драконьи габариты.

Мыша(величественно махая лапкой): Прошу всех пройти на морское побережье.

 

**_На берегу._ **

 

Ли: Видите вон тот дальний остров?

ХАЛДИР, ЛИНДИР, ЛЕГОЛАС: Ага.

ОСТАЛЬНЫЕ: Где?

Мышь: Ну, не важно. Главное, что он там есть. Задание конкурса - слетать туда и обратно. Первый прилетевший победитель выигрывает звездолет.

 

Дракон и Барлог полетели в море. Зрители стали удобно рассаживаться на берегу.

 

МЕРРИ: Хэл, ты еще их видишь?

ХАЛДИР: Да, они уже преодолели почти половину расстояния до острова.

 

От горизонта наползают темные бесформенные груды, больше похожие на кучи чернозема, чем на тучи. Стоячий воздух над морем вздрагивает. Потом вздрагивает еще, и сразу, без предупреждения, налетает ледяной вихрь. Становится совсем темно, только край горизонта ярко освещается, чтобы тут же погаснуть. Начинается гроза.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ой, бедненькие! Как же они там, над морем… Может, прекратить соревнование?

Мыша: А вы думали все так просто будет? Мы специально выбирали вечер с надвигающимся штормом.

АРАГОРН: Организаторы, вашу ****!

 

Горизонт освещается снова и снова, и вот уже даже зрители на берегу улавливают в мерном грохоте моря далекие отзвуки грома. Ветер, совершенно озверев, ударяет по воде, осыпав всех сидящих на пляже солеными брызгами. В ту же секунду с неба начинают падать крупные капли дождя.

 

ЛЕГОЛАС: Они уже долетели до острова и возвращаются. Может быть еще успеют.

 

Два крылатых силуэта мечутся среди молний. Тучи над их головами каждую секунду покрываются сетью голубых вен. Небо, истязаемое, ревет, истошно кричит от горизонта до горизонта, и в этой каше из волн и туч нет уже ни верха, ни низа и ни какого-либо твердого направления. Несмотря на то, что участники конкурса уже достаточно близко от берега, за пеленой дождя их все еще не может рассмотреть никто, кроме эльфов.

 

ЛИНДИР: Они же берега не видят! Надо разжечь костер.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Я сбегаю в дом за спичками.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Слишком долго. Саруман, ты же маг! Неужели, не можешь огонь наколдовать?

САРУМАН: Тут все мокрое. На чем я тебе костер разведу?

ХАЛДИР: Быстрее! Они, кажется, теряют направление и летят уже не к берегу.

ЭОВИН: Я знаю! Надо зажечь в доме свет! Тогда они его увидят.

 

Ангмарец и Линдир с Леголасом как самые быстрые побежали в дом. Халдир остался на берегу, чтобы видеть полет крылатых.

 

Одна из молний настигает Глаурунга. Несколько долгих секунд дракон падает, как подстреленная птица, потом приходит в себя и с удвоенной силой хлопает крыльями, выходя из-под гигантской волны, которая уже готова слизнуть его, как лягушка слизывает прямо из воздуха зазевавшуюся мошку.

В этот момент освещаются сначала окна первого этажа, затем второго, затем третьего. Весь коттедж сверкает в темноте как огромный маяк.

 

ХАЛДИР: Дракон возвращается, а Барлог пока отстает.

ФАРАМИР: Я уже тоже вижу Глаурунга, он совсем близко!

 

Дракон наконец вырывается из объятий морской стихии и без сил падает на песок, едва не придавив нескольких зрителей. Над летящим Барлогом поднимается пар. Он летит все медленнее и медленнее, постепенно опускаясь ниже и ниже. В паре сотен метров от берега огненного майю настигает высокая волна, и он обрушивается в морскую пучину. Над местом падения к небу тут же извергается гейзер вскипяченной воды и пара.

 

Ли: Тирр, вызывай спасателей.

Тирр: Уже сделано (на песок вываливается мокрая перепутанная кучка рогов, лап и крыльев, пару мгновений кошка критически рассматривает барложьи остатки, потом исчезает вместе с ними)

Ли: Мдя…

9-Й НАЗГУЛ: Куда это она его?

Ли: В геену огненную. Раскаленной лавой откачивать.

ПИН: Ой! А она там не поджарится?

Ли: Она сама туда лезть не будет, только Барлога скинет и сразу - назад.

Мыша: Поскольку это был внеочередной конкурс, мы не станем выгонять из игры Барлога за то, что он воспользовался услугами наших спасателей.

 

 **Вечер**.

 

Звучит гонг.

Являются Ли и Мыша.

 

Ли: Результаты голосования телезрителей: против Румила - 8 голосов, против Пина - 4 голоса, против Фарамира не голосовал никто. Итак, сегодня выбываете вы, Румил Лориэнский. Тирр, проводит вас домой. (Тирр и Румил исчезают, ведущие уходят в портал)

Мыша: А лидерами по очкам сейчас является Шелоб (17) и Портфелия (17). С чем мы их и поздравляем.

 

Где-то через полчаса во всем здании гаснет свет и является Мыша. В черно-красных экзотических лохмотьях, боевой раскраске и с очень свирепой прической. Мыша тащит с собой огромную (раз в десять больше нее самой) гору пакетиков и кучу зажженных и незажженных свечей. Как она все это ухитряется нести - остается загадкой. Не иначе, как какая-то специфическая мышиная магия ;)

 

Мыша: YES! Я люблю наших телезрителей! Народ, сегодня будет весело! До самого утра вы только со мной! А начнем мы наш увлекательный вечер…

ПИН: Я не понял, а где Тирр?

Мыша: Вся техническая бригада обеспечения конкурса во главе с нашей любимой кошечкой и сердобольной Ли утешают рыдающую Руми. А насколько я знаю эту романтическую истеричку, оплакивать уход своего ненаглядного Румила она будет еще долго. Да здравствует веселье!!!

Мыша (достает очень объемные пакетики): Здесь вино, но его мало, потому что это не серьезно. Тут пиво. В этом большом ящике водка. Этот бочонок - с бренди. Тут восемь десятилитровых бутылей с разнообразными ликерами. В кувшинах вперемешку джин и саке, что где - я забыла. Совсем большая бочка - это эль. А в той длинной черной сумке всякая бурда, названия которой я так и не смогла запомнить. Где-то там еще валяется коньяк в бутылках. И все это богатство выбора у нас на складе есть еще, так что если вдруг что-то закончится - я мигом доставлю.

АРАГОНГ, ЭОМЕР, ЛУРЦ, ГИМЛИ, НАЗГУЛЫ, ХАРАДЕЦ, УМБАРЕЦ и некоторые другие: YES!!!

ХАЛДИР (тихо, себе под нос): И надо же, чтоб именно сегодня Кэрдан с Глэд уплыли на свой "Титаник".

ЛЕГОЛАС(сразу залезает в черную сумку с непонятными напитками): Интересно, чего из этого я еще не пробовал?

ПИН: Ой, а мне можно что-нибудь выпить?

ХАЛДИР: Нет, конечно, ты же еще не совершеннолетний.

Мыша: Лориэнец, не нуди! Пин, я тебе официально разрешаю пить все, что ты захочешь.

ПИН: УРААА!!!

РОЗАЛИЯ: Ох, что же это будет? Какой кошмар!

 

Арагорн и Фарамир сразу же начинают искать коньяк. Эомер, Лурц и Гимли берутся за водку. Харадец и Умбарец начинают с пива, а потом пьют все по чуть-чуть. Линдир пробует эль. Саруман наливает себе бренди. Эовин с Портфелией заграбастывают все, очень скромные запасы вина. Пин с Мерри сначала взялись за ликеры, а потом лезут к пробующему все подряд Леголасу. Глаурунг поочередно выливает в себя кувшины с джином и саке. Так как они в самой большой таре, ему удобнее всего пить именно их. Назгулы пьют все подряд, но по их виду не скажешь., что алкоголь оказывает на них хоть какое-нибудь действие.

 

РОЗАЛИЯ(демонстративно): Я ничего пить не буду! (разворачивается и уходит на хоббитский этаж)

ШЕЛОБ(спускаясь с потолка): Меня опять забыли позвать?!

ХАЛДИР(отбирая бочонок с элем у Линдира): Хорош пить, менестрель! Может, и другим оставишь?

ЛИНДИР: Жаба задавила? Тебе ж сказали, на складе еще есть.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Ик! Что это было? Ик?

Мыша: Нефиг пить, что попало. Ксандранский кхиз. Смесь травяной настойки с сильнодействующим наркотиком.

ЛЕГОЛАС: Мне плохо.

МЕРРИ: Караул! Я ж из тех же бутылочек пил!

ЛЕГОЛАС(очень слабым голосом): Неа, до последней вы еще не добрались. Весь удар я принял на себя.

МЫША: От кхиза не умирают. Кажется.

ПИН(встревоженно): Что-то мне тоже нехорошо.

ПОРТФЕЛИЯ: Пинчик, миленький, тебе плохо? Пошли к нам вниз, я тебе кофе сварю.

АНГМАРЕЦ: А ну-ка, дайте нам этого кхизу!

 

Назгулы переключаются на недопитое Леголасом и хоббитами. Портфелия уводит Пина на минус первый этаж. Линдир пытается втащить Леголаса наверх, но тот полностью отрубается.

 

ЛИНДИР: Оставить вас что ли под столом ночевать, ваше высочество?

ЛЕГОЛАС(на пару секунд приходя в себя): Угууумс…

ЛИНДИР(со вздохом): И за что мне такое наказание? (взваливает принца на плечо и, с некоторыми сложностями, но все же добирается по шатающимся лестницам до третьего этажа)

ШЕЛОБ (пристает к Умбарцу): Иди сюда, мой миленький! Ну куда же ты убегаешь? Сначала полдня соблазнял даму, а теперь в кусты? Не прррощу!

АРАГОРН: Щас спою!

ЭОМЕР: И это правильно!

САРУМАН(зажимая уши): Тьфу! Слушать противно!

 

К двум солистам присоединяются Лурц, Гимли, Фарамир и Мерри. Саруман берет несколько бутылок, пару бокалов, что-то шепчет на ухо Мыше и гордо (под ручку с Мышой) удаляется на второй этаж. Не выдержав приставаний паучихи и нагрузившись выпивкой, уходит и Умбарец. Пожалев свои измученные разноголосым пением уши вслед за ними сбегает и Халдир. Пару раз икнув пламенем на шторы и заявив, что "смертные не умеют ни пить, ни петь по определению" в свою пещеру улетает Глаурунг. Шелоб пытается влезть на паутину, после девятого падения чертыхается и уползает в свои подвалы.

 

ЭОВИН: Фара! Какую бутылку ты уже пьешь?

ФАРАМИР: А разве это прим… прин... прир … принципиЯльно?

ЭОВИН: Хватит пить! Пошли наверх!

ФАРАМИР: Отстань! Не видишь, мы поем!

ЭОВИН: Ах так! (начинает строить глазки орку) Лурц, давай в сауну сходим? А то вчера мы так и не успели…

ФАРАМИР(сразу трезвея на несколько порядков): Все, любимая, мы уходим.

ЭОВИН(капризно): Почему? Я только начала развлекаться…

 

Фарамир утаскивает Эовин в сторону их спальни. Оставшийся в центральном зале народ берется за пиво. Потом опять возвращается к водке. Первым вырубается Мерри. У назгулов от выпитого кхиза начинаются глюки, и они с воплями "Саурон! Багровое око! Саурон!" убегают куда-то на улицу.

 

Эомер и Лурц в обнимку засыпают прямо на полу. Гимли, прихватив с собой бесчувственного Мерри, опять уходит ночевать на диванчик к хоббитам. Арагон делает героическую попытку влезть по лестнице на родной третий этаж, но, несколько раз свалившись, останавливается на достигнутом (втором этаже). Харадец отправляется на кухню за продуктами и засыпает прямо в холодильнике.

 

**_Часа два ночи._ **

 

Одна из оставленных в гостиной свечей догорает почти до конца, потом фитилек соскальзывает и падает в небольшую лужицу разлитого коньяка. Постепенно огонек добирается до дивана, хорошенько разгорается и берется за стены.

Эомер ворочается во сне.

 

А в это время в том самом офисе с большим столом происходит первое вручение призов.

За столом сидит Ли в чем-то торжественно-нарядном. В офисе появляются вылетевшие Боромир, Балин, Денетор и Румил.

 

Ли: У Боромира ноль очков, у Денетора три очка, у Балина и Румила по шесть очков. Список призов - шумилианский горно-добывающий комбайн (6 условных единиц), значок "ОДО" (1 у.е.), корона с самоцветами (2 у.е.), 3-х дневная путевка по техно-мирам (4 у.е.), фильм-трилогия "Властелин колец" режиссер ПиДжей (5 у.е.), карманный компьютер (3 у.е.), полное собрание всех серий Секретных материалов (2 у.е.),

ДЕНЕТОР: Корону с самоцветами и значок "ОДО".

БАЛИН: Мне - горно-добывающий комбайн.

РУМИЛ: Путевку и Секретки.

Ли: ОК. Игра ОДО и ее организаторы окончательно прощаются с вами. Удачи вам в новых играх и в новых шоу!

**Author's Note:**

> Использованные литературные и не очень ;) источники.
> 
> 1\. Дж.Р.Р. Толкиен "Властелин колец" и фильм ВК.  
> 2\. Большой Брат-1 и Последний Герой от Эллениэль и Эстелл Грэйдо (идея + образ Портфелии).  
> 3\. Творчество Леголасья (расширенный образ Линдира)  
> 4\. Фильм "Пираты карибских морей" (образ Умбарца-Джека-Воробья)  
> 5\. Павел Шумилов "Цикл о Драконе" + фанфиковое творчество о драконах с Арены Локхарда от авторов Чужой, Шторм и др. (описание космического корабля для драконов и горнодобывающего комбайна)  
> 6\. Фильм "Титаник" (упоминание корабля)  
> 7\. М.,С. Дьяченко "Ритуал" (сцена с драконами, летящими в буре)  
> 8\. "Семейка Адамс" (упоминание образа Мортисии)  
> 9\. Литературные игры "Каэр Морхен", "Дрейкнор" и "Антидиктаторы" (образ трехглазой кошки Тирр)  
> 10\. Фанфик "Румил и Румила" (упоминание об истории с Руми и Румилом)  
> 11\. Поэзия "Смертный, бессмертный и фляжка" (описание спиртных напитков)  
> 12\. Выражается благодарность Черному Дракону ака Кирну за активное участие в проработке образа Глаурунга.


End file.
